The embodiments herein relate generally to vessel hull shape and assembly.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a rigid single hull, inflatable or hard material, stand up paddle board when on water required constant adjustments in the participant's center of balance to maintain optimal bipedal posture aligned in its horizontal gravitational vector. The rapidly shifting center of balance was a challenge to correct because there was a constant and abrupt leaning (heeling) angle that was greatly amplified because the standup paddleboard is one fixed surface. As a biped that utilizes two legs, hips, knees and ankles to maintain its balance standing on this single abruptly leaning surface was much more difficult than being on two independently moving surfaces.
There have been many attempts to create two independent hulls under each foot. The other designs have suffered because on some your feet are either connected to the hulls or recessed in the hulls which is extremely dangerous and or the connection between the two hulls lacks the specific connection design to prevent the inner or outer rail edges from flipping/flipping in or out causing the person to slip off or between the two hulls and some of the connections suggested are of non-elastic material such as a chain. Many of the previous designs had the feet connected or recessed in part to compensate for the instability of the two hulls because the hulls were not properly connected meaning they did not solve the problem of the two hull surfaces from folding/flipping in or out which would cause the user to slip off or between the two hulls. Also, if a person's foot was connected to the hulls or recessed in the hulls and they fall their risk of drowning or injury was greatly increased.
Embodiments of disclosed invention solve, at least, these problems.